Grimmjowlovesonichigo
by sacred-abyss
Summary: grimmjow comes to ichigo's room b/c he was being angsty and wanted to kick ass. instead he got some ass. i dont own bleach blah blah blah


-1"Let's go…Grimmjow." Ulquiorrora said. He had stopped Grimmjow from attacking Ichigo and unleashing his resurrection. Ichigo stood breathless from the battle. It was the first time using his hollowfication and he was beat.

"Aizen is calling us. We must go."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "Don't worry, I'll come back for you." he smiled his sadistic smile. Just then a yellow light beamed them up just like in one of those dorky space movies. Ulquiorrora helped Grimmjow to his bedroom in Las Noches.

"I hate Aizen! I was so effin close to kicking that little orange haired kid's ass!"

"Calm down you're in to shape to fight."

"Whatever, I'll get that kid, just you wait."

Xxx

Ichigo tossed and turned in his bedroom.

"Aw, what's the matter Ichigo? Dreaming about you're little Arrancar friend?" HIchigo asked.

"Shut up!" Ichigo swallowed hard. His body was staring to sweat. In his dream ha was regretting giving Grimmjow that scar on his torso. It messed up his beautiful tanned skin. Grimmjow entered Ichigo room, his signature smile on his face.

"hey punk, wake up! I ain't gonna fight ya when you're asleep!" then he saw the motion under Ichigo's blanket. Ichigo grabbed onto his pillow and bit down on his bottom lip. "Grimm…jow…"

"Huh?" Grimmjow was completely baffled. Why was Ichigo having a dream about him? Grimmjow didn't even think about him like that. Sure, Ichigo looked really sexy in his hollow mask, especially when he was wearing his Bankai outfit. Grimmjow felt his cheeks burn.

"Dammit!" he grabbed Ichigo by his wife beater, the blanket feel from his lap. He could see that Ichigo had been massaging himself. A little bit of cum was starting to sprout from the tip. Grimmjow dropped Ichigo quickly and ran to the corner of the room. His chest heaved up and down as he hyperventilated. He face was now a deep shade of red. Ichigo rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. He didn't see Grimmjow. He looked down at his erection and sighed.

"What was I thinking?!"

"Yeah! What were you thinking?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo whipped around, saw Grimmjow, and screamed. He covered himself with his pillow.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Why are you having sexy dreams about me?! We're suppose to be enemies!"

Ichigo looked away, blushing. "I just think that…you know…you're good looking. Sexy, actually."

"Ichigo…you're…"

"No! I'm just attracted to you."

"Yeah," Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I could tell."

Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow's left arm had reappeared. Grimmjow followed the orange haired kid's gaze. "My arm got resurrected, so it's back now." he flexed his arm and smiled. Ichigo smiled back, but it was weak. Grimmjow was right, they couldn't be together. They were enemies. Grimmjow ran his hands threw his ice blue hair. (NOT TEAL!!!!!!!GET IT RIGHT PEOPLE!!!!!)

"Look, our relationship can't be, like, serious because eventually I'm gonna have to kill you. But… I guess we can enjoy the moment."

Grimmjow pulled the pillow away from Ichigo. He kneeled down in front of him.

"Grimmjow, don't! You shouldn't!"

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do." the Arrancar licked the tip of Ichigo's head then took most of it in. he could feel his erection at the back of his throat. Ichigo stroked Grimmjow's hair. His body shook as he felt Grimmjow's tongue swirl around his head and the shaft of his penis. He breathed deeply as he pushed Grimmjow back.

"What are you doing?" Blueberry asked, angrily.

Ichigo bent down and kissed him on lips. The kiss was kind of rough but still gentle. Ichigo pushed away Grimmjow's battered jacket. His kisses moved to Grimmjow's neck then to his chest where his lips met the scar that he made.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Grimmjow turned away. "It didn't hurt. I bet I can still kick your ass. You haven't even seen my resurrection yet."

"Can't you just concentrate on me! Forget about what's going on for one night. Tonight you're mine."

Ichigo's caressed Grimmjow's face in his hands. As they kissed Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down onto the bed. Ichigo pulled him closer. Grimmjow pulled away Ichigo's underwear.

"Huh…"

"What?!" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing. I just wasn't paying attention before. But now that I take a closer look…" Grimmjow ran his hand threw Ichigo's curly, orange colored pubic hair and smiled.

"Why does everyone doubt that this is my natural hair color?"

"It's just so strange…it's not common."  
"Oh, neither is ice blue. Would you just take of your pants already?!"  
Grimmjow smiled. "Relax, if you rush things it's gonna hurt. You don't want it to hurt do you?"

"I just want to feel you." Ichigo's hand moved from Grimmjow's chest. Dipped into his hollow hole, and grabbed onto his pants. Grimmjow slowly moved his pants down his muscular thighs, teasing his little strawberry. Ichigo pouted, clearly angry. He didn't want any foreplay. Finally the pants reached Grimmjow's knees. Ichigo tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle his girly gasp.

"You better brace yourself, baby, I'm not a little boy."

Grimmjow caressed Ichigo's supple thighs. His lips began kissing Ichigo's inner thighs. His butterfly kisses moved towards the vizard's abs, his tongue dipped into the small bellybutton. Ichigo smiled.

"Grimmjow don't tease me!"

Grimmjow kicked off the rest of his pants. He hiked Ichigo's legs around his waist. He penetrated Ichigo, who cried in pain.

"what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

"It…hurts!"  
"Suck it up, Kurosaki! You're a big baby!"

"I am not!" the blue haired Arrancar kept on thrusting into Ichigo's backside. Ichigo closed his eyes and bit onto his lip. Grimmjow saw that Ichigo was in a lot of pain. He sighed as he saw a tear roll down Ichigo's cheek. Grimmjow slowed down and touched his hand to Ichigo's cheek.

"Idiot, all you have to do is relax. If you relax your muscles it won't hurt so much."

Ichigo took a deep breath and relaxed his tense muscles. When Grimmjow entered him again it felt slightly better. Suddenly when Grimmjow pulled out, there was a slight tint of red on his body. Sorry Strawberry, this isn't the way I wanted to hurt you, Grimmjow thought. Ichigo moved his body up and against Grimmjow. Grimmjow couldn't' help it. He moaned, startling Ichigo.

"You're weak when it comes to me, aren't you?"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. "I won't you be in control. You're weak compared to me. I tell YOU what to do."

"Why can't I do what I want?" Grimmjow grabbed onto Ichigo's waist and brought him down roughly. He repeated this motion while Ichigo placed kisses on his neck, in between moans. Ichigo's nails dug into Grimmjow's back. They both increased the motion.

"Grimmjow!"

Ichigo cum spilled onto Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow held him in his muscular arms. "Told you you were weak." he exited Ichigo, grabbed his blanket, and wiped himself clean.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Back to Hueco Mundo, duh! I don't do all that cuddling shit." Grimmjow reached for his pants but Ichigo pulled him back onto the bed.

"What the fu-" Ichigo pushed himself into Grimmjow, while he tried to fight Ichigo off. Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjow's hands and held them down.

"I am not weak." Ichigo thrusted harder into Grimmjow , slamming him into the headboard.

"FUCKING SHIT!"

Ichigo stared down at the weakened Grimmjow and smiled.

"Not so tough, are you?"

"No! Never!" Grimmjow cried holding his muscles but it didn't work. His warm ejaculation fell onto Ichigo. Ichigo laid down beside the Arrancar who was trying to catch his breath.

"Wait until next time. I will kick your ass!"

"We'll see, #6. We'll see."


End file.
